April Fool's Day
by Dear.E
Summary: Short WonderBat fanfic, based on a prompt from otpprompts.: "Imagine Person A painting Person B's fingernails on their dominant hand."


It was April Fool's Day, a holiday that Princess Diana had never celebrated before. She had never had reason to, seeing as the residents of Themyscira were all but cut off from the rest of the world. After spending a couple years off of her home island, Diana had come to recognize, and celebrate, the lesser holidays, such as Halloween, (she had dressed up as the Bride Of Frankenstein,) and Valentine's Day, (which she had spent with Bruce). And now, as it was the first of April, she fully intended to play a prank on her boyfriend.

Diana flew through the air, making sure that the bag on her back was secure, and wasn't losing any of its contents. She wore comfortable, warm sweats and a gray running jacket, and her long hair was tied back in a braid. Checking her watch, she saw that it was 5:32 AM. Perfect; Bruce's sleeping hours were strange, but Diana had grown used to them over the course of their friendship, and, more recently, their romantic relationship. She knew that he turned in at about 4:45, and was asleep by 5:00.

She flew over the gates of Wayne Manor, and saw that Alfred was waiting for her. Touching down lightly, Diana said, "All of the alarms are down?" Bruce was very careful about security matters.

"I've double-checked, and yes, they're all down," was Alfred's reply.

"Great, thanks. And thank you for helping me," said the princess. "We didn't have a day like this on Themyscira. I can't see why not!" She pushed down a giggle, and said, "Well, here I go!"

Alfred opened the door for her, and she stepped in quietly. Skimming up the stairs to the floor on which Bruce's bedroom was located, she scanned down a hallway. She tip-toed down to a closed door, and, with a grin, removed the bag from her shoulders. She reached inside, and pulled out a piece of paper, and two bottles of nail polish. One bottle was blue, and the other was orange.

Carefully turning the knob, Diana slowly pushed open the door. She cringed when it squeaked briefly, but when she looked over at the bed, she saw that Bruce was still sleeping. She could hear his soft snores. The princess crept to the side of his bed, and angled herself so that she could reach his right hand. Unscrewing the cap of the orange polish, she carefully painted his pointer and ring fingernails, then resealed the bottle. Diana then unscrewed the cap of the blue bottle.

Painting the rest of Bruce's fingernails proved difficult, however. He grunted, and turned himself on his side, his back to Diana. Diana held still, not breathing, hoping that her boyfriend hadn't woken. _Thank goodness the polish is fast-_ dry, she thought. After several seconds had dragged by, she decided that it was alright to continue.

Creeping around to the other side of the bed, Diana located his hand, which was laying near his face. The Amazon smiled. Bruce looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He was almost cute.

Diana grinned a grin that would put the Joker to shame, as she painted the Batman's thumb, middle, and pinky fingernails. Then she screwed on the cap, placed the paper, which read, "Happy April Fool's Day!", on the nightstand, and snuck out of the room.

Meeting Alfred in the foyer, she allowed herself a laugh. "Did it all go well?" Asked the Butler.

"I feared he would wake up at one point, but he stayed asleep, thank goodness." Answered the Amazon.

"It has been a while since Master Bruce celebrated something as silly as April Fool's Day. I am glad he has found someone in his life like you."

"I'm glad to have him. He's very important to me. Thank you, again, for your help." Diana turned to leave. "Oh, Alfred? Would you please let me know how he reacts to it?"

"It will be my pleasure," was the reply.

 **Later that day…**

Bruce and Dick were sat at dinner. Bruce's young charge frequently cast furtive glances at his mentor's right hand. After a long, awkward silence, Bruce sighed, set down his fork, and asked, "Do you have something to say, Dick?"

"No, no," answered Dick, with a devilish grin. "I was just thinking that the orange really compliments your eyes."

Bruce glared at him, before replying icily, "Why, thank you. I'm glad you think so."

Dick chuckled. "Why haven't you taken it off, yet?"

"What, and ruin the fun of April Fool's Day?" The older man looked at his nails, and smiled fondly. Diana sure knew how to celebrate the day.

Fin


End file.
